Only Marriage
by HardTwiFan
Summary: WARNING: HEAVY ANGST AND HURT. I didn't know how to feel after my college professor Dr. Edward Cullen made his hatred towards me completely clear, not to mention that the lad was very handsome. Ignore the fact that I wanted him. And I'm totally pretending that I'm not engaged to him unwillingly. And then he has the problem. I take matters personally. TEMP HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coffee Deprivation and Bad Teachers.

 **Hey guys! So I have a new story with me to share with you guys! I promise Mistress of Mine is going to be completed but this story literally needs to be written. I'll try to update 2 times a week.**

 **Leave me some love at the end!**

"Change. Now." Rosalie said this for the fiftieth time since I got up for my first class of college. It was raining but that was normal for Seattle. I sighed as I headed again for my closet but my pixie bestie Alice blocked me. I was being assaulted for wrong ways of fashion by my 4'10" best friend.

Normal.

"What's wrong with this?" I was wearing a maroon skirt with a white blouse. I looked great.

"Everything. Too bossy and sexy-looking. We want to be sexy while remaining casual at the same time." Rosalie was lounging lazily on my bed, reading Cosmo again. Go figure.

Rosalie was tall, lean and totally beautiful with her shining golden hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to capture every boy and man alike when she was in a room whereas Alice was petite, delicate and with the temper of a volcano.

And I'm not talking about dormant ones.

With her jet-black hair and golden eyes, she was no doubt beautiful too. She attracted men who had a tendency to protect her delicate frame while she liked to verbally assault everyone who went against her, including fashion advice.

And me? I was normal when I was younger but I quickly learned how to shape my beauty and curves into something explosive. I'm talking about a bomb, not a volcano.

With the help of Rose and Alice, I kept my figure drool-worthy and learned how to be the center of attention when I wanted to be. Dark brown chocolaty eyes and equally brown hair with a curvy body, I was no less beautiful.

But it still pleased me when I called myself normal, average. That's expected when you grow up in the quiet town of Forks.

"Hmm. What about that blue top you had, Bella? Yeah, I think it'll look good if you pair it with those black shorts and sneakers." Alice was completely in her fashionista mode as always. Truth be told, she was always like this. And I loved her to death for it.

"Sure."

After some time, we finally navigated Seattle and arrived at Seattle Pacific university. We had checked it out before but it still amazed me now and then. There was so much greenery, just what I needed and the atmosphere was so good. The buildings were elegant and large and the dorm rooms were actually quite spacey and great for 3 girls.

I was tempted to take the tour that the free-period students were having of the campus but Rosalie and I had international relations class in 10 minutes. As we were walking, we realized that the professors here, specifically male, were too young and too gorgeous. I wasn't sure about their ages, but the more we walked and the more we gawked at them, the females appeared strict and older while the males were laughing with students and looked like they were in their early thirties.

I liked that.

"Hey Bella, check this out! Lauren's here!" Rosalie's voice rang through my ears and snapped me out of my reverie. Lauren? Not again. I hated Lauren Mallory. She was like the epitome of my problems in Forks High. The pretty daughter of the school principle with plastic boobs and barbie-doll legs, seemed to be hell-bent on making my years there miserable. She tried relentlessly to mess up my assignments, reports and reputation. And she was here.

Normal.

Thankfully, she appeared too occupied with making out with the PA of the history professor.

Normal.

Rosalie and I were surprised to find the class nearly full. "What the fuck? I mean, it's only 8:22 and the all of them are here? This college is way too forward for me."

Coffee deprivation will do that to Rosalie. But it had the same affect on me. I was just not in the mood to put up with this morning.

"Maybe today's an important day. I mean, who knows? Maybe they're all waiting for a movie or something to play in the class."

She sighed, "Oh god Bella, that sounds heavenly. Come on, the last seats are available. Hopefully you're right and if you are, I'm in for a lazy class of sleeping."

We'd just reached the last seats when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see a boy my age with blonde hair looking at us, worried.

"Wait! You don't wanna sit in the back."

Rosalie scowled. "Why the fuck can't we?" She didn't like people who disturbed her in the morning and she would've been polite and all sexy and charming if it weren't for the fact that we had failed to spot a Starbucks on our way here and were grumpy. This boy should step back right now.

"Dr. Cullen doesn't like anyone sitting in the back." He yelps as the door opens and a sight drool-worthy and panty-soaking walks in.

Rosalie was still scowling. "Well then, Dr. Cullen will have to exclude us." She turns and pulls me to the back, where I sit gingerly, my eyes never leaving Dr. Cullen's face.

And just when I'm about to check out his body, his eyes lift and lock with mine for what feels like ages.

Only, the lust in his eyes quickly turn into hate. And then only I'm eye-fucking him and he's glaring at me.

My first day of class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lusty Stares and Orgasmy Nights

I've never had a class so miserable and painful before. During these 60 minutes, Dr. Cullen seemed hell-bent on making this class and every class from now on, horrible and sexually-frustrated for me.

I couldn't blame the guy. He was hot. Like, smokin hot. Let's start from the beginning.

The minute Dr. Cullen's stare changed from lusty to angry, I seemed to snap out of my panty-soaking daydreaming. You do not want to know what I was daydreaming about.

"Good morning, class. My name is Edward Cullen and I'll be teaching you all about international relations. So, let's start with introductions, all right?"

Everybody introduced themselves but all the while his eyes, or should I say, GLARE was fixed on me. Needless to say, when it was my turn, when I wanted his eyes on me, he turned away and walked out of the classroom.

Frustrated and angry, and being the reckless and stupid fool that I am, I followed him. He was leaning against the hallway and breathing heavily, obviously uncomfortable. I grinned, I had that kind of effect on men.

He quickly turned towards me and immediately straightened, putting his hands in his pockets and resuming that cool, calm albeit hateful demeanor. "What do you want?" His question was like a slap to the face. So rude!

"Is there a problem you have with me? Because you've been acting weird since you saw me and when it was my turn to introduce myself, you walked out."

Suddenly, by the look on his face, I thought he was about to yell at me. That's how red he was looking. But then his expression changed and he looked amused, desperately trying to hold back his laughter at what I couldn't understand. "Go on then. Introduce yourself to me."

I was seething but I managed to control myself. He didn't know how much I wanted to slap him. "Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella."

"Well then, Bella, now that you've introduced yourself, can I go into my class now?"

Oops. I didn't know that I was blocking his way in the doorway. Blushing, I stepped out of the way and passing me by, he pinched my ass. Literally pinched my ass.

"What the fuck was that?" I didn't bother worrying about the hint of lust that seeped into my voice. I was so turned on. The hallway was empty, I would've kissed him right there and then if it weren't for the fact that what he said next, made me shake with anger.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're nothing special, Miss Swan. I wouldn't bother having useless crushes if I were you. Let me make this absolutely clear, I want you to stay away from me. Our relationship is nothing but that of a teacher and a student."

How dare he? He was the one who pinched my ass. I wasn't the one grabbing his butt. Fine then. Two could play this game as well.

"I'll have no problem with that, Mr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen." He said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever."

And I made sure that he could see clearly that it was me this time who pinched his cock when I passed by. He hissed and muttered a low 'Fuck'.

"I thought so." I patted his shoulder and chuckled as I walked by.

During the whole class, it was like Edward Cullen was and I were the only people in the class as he seemed to never take his eyes off me. And then he completely ruined our lusty stare-off by giving me a 300-words assignment in front of the whole class.

And of course, he had to say something cocky and rude.

"Oh, and Miss Swan? Please take great care in preparing your assignment. After all, you're in my class and I always expect the best from my students. Though I don't think you can deliver that quickly."

Trust me guys, I couldn't resist snapping back at him.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I can assure you I can deliver you far more quickly than your previous ones. And I'll take great joy in doing that."

And I did enjoy seeing his eyes cloud over with lust and his cock harden slightly. The class snickered and I smirked at him.

"Please call me Dr. Cullen."

"Of course, Mr. Edward Cullen. I'll do whatever you say."

Now the whole class was laughing at him and his eyes were fixed on my boobs. Job done.

I felt quite pleased.

Rosalie whistled for the hundredth tine of course, me being the shy girl I was underneath that confident exterior, muttered, "It's not like that, Rose."

"Uh Huh."

What more can I say? After that, each night I seemed to wake up gasping in my bedroom, my fingers in my pussy and an orgasm that wracked my whole body.

It didn't go past me that in this college, the dorms were mixed. Meaning, the teachers and students lived together. We were new, so we didn't know how many cuties were living on this exact floor. I was ready to start finding out soon though.

Also, it didn't hurt that every night, at exactly 3 pm, my international relations professor groaned and started saying, "Oh fuck, fuck fuck, ride me harder Bella. God, yeah, fuck me harder."

I loved that.

That also meant I had to endure Alice's and Rosalie's knowing stares every morning at breakfast.

Welcome to Seattle.

 **Leave me some love, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I've had enough.

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!  
Leave me some love at the end!**

Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen, walks out from his dorm the minute I step out of mine. His gasp of surprise matches my own but mine is fake and pretended while his is genuine. I knew on my second day of classes that the hottie lived next to me. I guess I could say I had the upper hand.

"What are you doing here?"

I should've known. Once an asshole, always an asshole.

"Excuse me? I'm a student here, professor Cullen. You have no right to question my own on a dorm room given to me by the school system."

His eyes narrowed and for a second, I thought he had nothing to say and was going to just admit that I was right and he was wrong. I thought wrong.

"You should've thought about that. I guess I'll have to change my room then. God knows I'll be mad if I see your face in places other than my classroom, Miss Swan."

"You should've thought about that before you cry out "Fuck me harder, Bella' in the middle of the night. Good bye, Professor Cullen."

His eyes widen and his jaw hangs open and he stutters. "What...How...How did you...?" I smirk and pat his shoulder making my way towards the elevator, calling over my shoulder, "Amazing, right? I never thought these thin walls would do me any good."

I'm so pleased that I don't hear the hurried steps before me in the hallway as I head towards the elevators. Edward's hand closes around my wrist and a warmth spreads through my body and I shudder. Edward notices that and turns me towards him, only 2 inches space between us.

"Let's walk together. We have to go to the same floor." Edward's suggestion comes as a surprise because for the first week, he's been too rude and mean and now his suggestion for us to walk together throws me off the balance and the confidence I've spent so much time on building around me.

But I accept anyway. We ride in the elevator and he holds my hand the entire time. When we reach the building we're supposed to enter, I stop and tug at his hand, suddenly remembering that I didn't give him my schedule.

"How do you know I have to go to the same floor?"

"I took a copy of your schedule from the school records."

"What?! Why?"

"I wanted to."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you're creepy."

"I know. You're no better, though."

"Shut up."

"Don't be a bitch. Just because you don't have manners doesn't mean you have to try hard to show that. Remember that you're still my student and I'm still your teacher. I could still lodge a complain against you. And I'm an important member of the staff. I could get you expelled."

And that was my breaking point. Rudeness and mean comments I could handle, but threats and warnings, I could not. I wrench my hand from his grip and slap him hard across his face and the bruise immediately starts blooming on his left cheek. He stares at me bewilderingly and I give the middle finger. I turn around and see the vice principle standing in the hallway that now contained silent teachers and hushed students.

I've been sitting in the vice principle's office for about an hour now and I can't control it. I have a sudden urge to slap Edward again who is sitting beside me on the sofa and seething and breathing harshly through his nose.

Fucking ass. Now he has the nerve to be angry at me. He was the one who suggested a walk together and I know that it's normal for a teacher and a student to take a walk together but then he was the one to remind me of our strict "teacher and student" relationship and then he called me a bitch.

I'm pretty sure that a teacher can't call his female student 'bitch'. It's probably in the law somewhere.

He finally breaks the silence.

"Who do you think you are for slapping me? I'm a professor here and you should respect me, Bella!"

But I'm not in the mood for taking his bullshit.

"I will remind you, Mr. Cullen that I am a student and I have rights of my own. And the next time you call me a bitch, think a hundred times before you even think to do so before."

"You have absolutely no-"

I cut him off. It brings me immense pleasure but I'm still angry.

"I will remind you again that you keep our boundaries in your mind. You're my teacher but you have no right to speak to me that way."

The vice principle enters before he can answer.

"Dr. Cullen, Miss Swan, earlier today you were seen having an argument in the hallway today. Now, Miss Swan, might I remind you that students here are not allowed to hit the teachers and professors here?"

But his rudeness didn't excuse my apology. Okay, maybe it did in my justice, but the vice principle obviously didn't think so. I still had to apologize before I really get expelled on my second week of college.

"I am aware of the policies here, Dr. Banner and-"

"It was all my fault, Banner. Miss Swan has absolutely no fault."

The vice principles, who was obviously on great and close terms with Edward, raised his eyebrows and faced Edward. "How so, Edward?"

"I was talking in an inappropriate way to Miss Swan and I apologize." He turns to me and and takes both my hands in his, to which the vice principle's eyebrows climb into his hairline, and he apologizes.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I assure you, anything like this will not happen again. I apologize for my mistake earlier this morning."

I'm left completely baffled on the inside but I don't let my shock show on my face. I immediately understand what Edward's trying to do and I snatch my hand from his and stand up. He's trying to make things better between us but I'm not having it.

I turn towards the vice principle and excuse myself in the most polite way I could possibly muster in my state of madness.

"If this matter is resolved, can we be excused? I'd like to talk to Mr. Cullen for a moment."

He glances at Edward who nods hesitantly and follows me out of the room.

"You should know, Bella, I'm really sorry and I hope we can put this past us."

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen. You will address me as Miss Swan and nothing else. And no, we certainly can't put this past us. I will remind you again and again that you keep in mind our boundaries and that you don't cross a line. I'm your student but you're still my teacher and there's a certain formality and respect you have to give me. And please refrain from talking to me like that, asshole. Good bye, douche bag."

He grabs my hand again and the hallway's empty and quiet so I push him against the wall and speak as coldly as I can in his ear, "Don't fuck with me, Edward. Cause if you do, I'll fuck you over so badly that you'll never be able to show your face again."

He narrows his eyes again and the rude Edward's back.

"Fuck you, Swan."

"Fuck you back, Cullen." And I snatch my hand from his grip once again and kiss him on the lips. He responds back eagerly, like he's been waiting forever for this to finally happen and I know that from his moans and groans every night. I feel the same way and this kiss is everything for me. But I still do what I do next. The kiss is passion-filled and wild and he's about to slide his tongue into my mouth when I tear my lips from his and leave him standing flustered in the hallway, his cock fully hard and his lips swollen.

Cause I've had enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Thousand Apologies.

 **Hey guys! WARNING: Things are going to get slightly heavy in this chapter! Hope you enjoy, leave me some love at the end!**

Tuesday morning, I woke up to find Alice's and Rosalie's faces filled with anger. I rubbed the munchies out of my eyes and sat up, or at least tried to. God knows I'm disoriented in the morning.

"Get up." Rosalie's voice was snappy and she was fuming.

"Why?"

Alice snorted and gestured to hers and Rosalie's attire.

Oh. They were still in their nighties. Well fuck, do they want me to be the morning riser and make them breakfast? Never in my whole fucking life.

"Why are you up? God! It's so early!"

"We know, but your stalker professor doesn't. He's been ringing the bell and pounding on the door for the past 3 hours. We've tired getting him to fuck off but he just doesn't listen. Do you know there are 117 notes on our rug all saying 'Please, Bella, talk to me.' Only you'll be able to get some sense in that foolish man."

Shit. WHAT? 117 notes? Had the bastard gone crazy? But I guess that should've been expected. After all, Edward had been trailing my ass for the past week like a lost little puppy and I found it cute at first but now, it had grown very frustrating. I still had the hots for him, but the way he was towards me, was inexcusable.

I was Bella Swan, and I tolerated no one who wasn't going to respect me.

Fuck you, Edward Cullen. I got up reluctantly and went to brush my hair, and teeth and put something good on. I didn't want to admit it, but I still wanted him to want me. It was obvious he desired me in the way he eagerly kissed me and the way he was calling my name frantically and running after me when I walked away. This meeting, a scolding on my behalf, could well possibly turn into a heated make-out session and I needed to look presentable.

God, I'm so pathetic.

I almost tore the door from it's hinges as I tried my best to look angry as I could in the morning as I glared up at Edward, whose eyes were red and he looked as he hadn't slept for the past week.

Great job, Swan.

"What do you want? I threw his words back at himself and started tapping my foot impatiently, trying to look anywhere but his face which lit up like the fourth of July when he saw me.

I barely had time to protest before he pulled me into his arms and crashed his head of bronze jungle in my neck.

For a moment, I allowed myself to be lost in him, to be lost in the deep desire and want I had for him, that seemed to be growing impossibly bigger day by day. But I didn't notice how deep I would have to fall if I allowed myself only a second to be with him like this. It was so overwhelming. I pushed at his chest, although lightly, but it was like he had shut himself out from everything. Only his breathing was normal, the rest of him was still hard, rigid and tense.

It was like he was worried to death for me. I snorted inwardly. If only that was true. Edward eventually snapped himself out of it and looked up at me. My eyes widened in surprise as I registered that we were on the floor, that I had pulled him down onto me and he was leaning into me and I was cradling his head. Everything in me went cold immediately and I drew my hands away from him and put a considerable amount of space between us.

He looked surprised at first but then understanding dawned on his face. Good. He realized that things, whatever they were, were still not good between us and I hadn't forgiven him for the things he had said to me the day I slapped him and days before that.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, please just let me explain to you."

"Okay."

"What?" He was clearly caught off balance. Lame excuses of men, pretending that they'll explain everything to us but never following it through.

"I said okay. Go ahead. Explain yourself to me."

"Oh, I can't." There it was. The word 'can't'. I had heard countless men say that, wanting their women to take them back into their bed. But on the contrary, we hadn't even gotten into bed for me to take him back into it. Whatever. It was too early in the morning for me to think about deep shit.

"Get out then."

"What?"

"I said, if you can't explain yourself, then you can get out."

"Bella, you have to understand, it's not you, it's me."

"Fuck that bullshit, get out."

I could see I had struck a nerve in him. He suddenly got up and ran both his hand through his hair, tugging at it ferociously. He turned towards me and this time, Edward really was angry. Not just angry, but livid. Enough to make me shrink back from him involuntarily.

"For fuck's sake, can't you just take a hint and shut up?! Why do you just have to ask questions? Can't you be sated?"

"No, I can't! What do you expect me to do?" I broke off, frustrated and confused as to why we were even doing this. There was nothing between us, absolutely nothing. We weren't even in a relationship, hell, I didn't even know the man who was pacing in my doorway.

"Look, Edward, you are nothing to me and I'm nothing to you. So let's just have quits with this whole situation and take a fucking break."

He groaned and stormed out of the dorm. I paced and stomped my foot and shouted and screamed over the first and last man in my life.

That night, I went out, danced wildly, flirted with every other guy possible and got into bed with a man whose name I didn't know.

The next morning, I woke up to a hotel room, in which's bed I was in, with a fair-haired man in bed with me. I groaned and got out, only to pause short. I pulled the sheet tightly around me as I gaped.

Edward was standing in the middle of the room, his fists clenched, his shoulders murderously tense and his face trained on me, bloody and dirty.

I barely had time to scream before I noticed the long gash on the side of his head, deep and bloody with the skin around it already dangerously swollen.

And then he collapsed to the ground and the man in bed woke up and gasped. I called 911 and rode to the hospital in only my black slutty dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nothing Will Ever Be The Same.

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter because things are going to be rough for a while. Leave me some love at the end of the ride!**

Edward was put in an ICU, as his condition was very critical and severe. He had a concussion, 3 broken ribs, a broken ankle and serious head and neck injuries. Although I still couldn't understand why he did what he did. Was he related to the mafia? Was he a gangster? I didn't know.

And there was no one to tell me, let alone support me. Nobody had showed up for him except me in my black little slut's dress and bare feet, and the doctors found nothing in his cell except my contact number. I decided not to panic that my college professor who also wanted me enough to get bloody, knew my number.

All the people are staring at me here and I glare back at them as they quickly pretend to skim the magazines they're holding while the men discreetly try to check me out. I've never felt so bare but right now, I feel exposed than I've ever in my whole life. And all of a sudden, feeling panicky and nervous, I call Alice and request some clothes. She brings the clothes and I quickly change into some jeans and a blouse. She insists to stay but I assure her that she'll be the first to know if I need help.

After 15 minutes, the doctor comes out and calls, "Bella Swan!". I jump up from my seat quickly, hope blossoming in my chest at the thought of Edward all right. I rush towards the doctor and his face is grim as he pushes his glasses to his head and regards me for a moment before smiling hesitantly.

"I've done everything I could, and he's fine. There's no permanent damage, but he's going to need lots of rest with a supervisor and medications on time otherwise he has high chances of going into a coma. Just make sure he doesn't exert himself much and takes strong food and checks all his vitals and pulses. Also, his vitamins are very important. He's awake right now and he called for 'Bella Swan'. I assume that's you?"

I nod, blinking back tears that I don't know why are welling up in my eyes, and thank the doctor and head towards his room. Edward is lying on a bed with his eyes closed, a glass of water in his hand, needles pressed up everywhere and bandages wrapping him everywhere. His eyes flutter open at the sound of the door and the intensity in his eyes is startling. I smile softly, and sit in the chair beside his bed.

"Hey."

"Bella. How are you? Are you hurt? You're okay, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. But why are you asking me that? I mean, look at yourself, you stumbled into that hotel room, bloody and just drop dead to the floor and get severe injuries and you're asking me if I'm okay? The girl who was sleeping in a bed with a man she didn't know?"

His jaw clenches and his fists wound tightly into the sheets. "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were in bed with a man? A man?! Did you know his name at least? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Dangerous? What do you mean?"

"Bella, you need to stay with me. I have to keep you safe."

"More like I have to. Listen, the doctor says you need lots of rest and supervision, do you have any relatives or family I could call?"

"No one, I'm alone."

Suddenly, I was anxious to leave. I mean, who was I to him to supervise and fuss about over him? What if he just snaps at me in the end? I'm not a nurse maid, and I had barely begun college. This was too much. I just needed to chill, and focus on my studies.

I started to get up, prepared to leave him like that. "Edward, I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here. I'll see you later. I parked your car in the parking lot." I drop his keys onto the table beside his bed and start to turn away when he wraps his hand around my wrist and tugs me around me to face him.

"Bella, please stay with me. At least take care of me. I have no one else ad we have things to talk about." He looks away at that and I feel my resolve crumbling away like ash. God, so pathetic.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at me, his emerald eyes blazing of what emotion I don't know and I feel myself nodding and squeezing his hand.

"Okay. I'll stay. The doctor says you can be discharged in a few day and then we'll go...I don't know where."

"My house. In New York. We have no choice. I have to recover and you have to help me."

"What the fuck, Edward? I have studies, I can't just up and leave everything."

"Don't worry. I'll arrange something for you so you don't miss your classes. Please, you have to come."

"I can't stay at your house. It's just wrong. Too fast."

"You have to, Bella. Please. For me?"

I feel my heart slowly bloom and I know what's happening, I just know that I'm not ready. I still haven't told him about the engagement. I can't encourage this, whatever this is, anymore. I have to stop this and now, because if it goes on any longer, I won't be able to recover. And I'm afraid that Edward will feel the same.

But I don't know why I say what I say next.

"For you."

We spend the the whole week, eating take out and talking, just getting to know each other. He tells me everything there is to know about him and I return the favor. It feels so natural, ending each conversation with a peck on the lips, a kiss on the neck, and bites fed to each other as we get impossibly closer and closer until I realize that the breath leaving my mouth is swallowed up by his.

Finally, his discharge day comes up and I'm in my dorm room, having given the required information to my best friends and packing up my things to at least last me a month. They're worried and we agree that they'll be in a car behind us, at least to drop us off. It's when I'm telling Alice and Rosalie that I realize that I still don't know the bigger pieces of the puzzle. In fact, I barely have any pieces at all. I don't know anything as to why Edward came to that hotel room, why he was bloody and which mess he had gotten into. I suddenly started feeling very cold. I might know his favorite food and color now but I'm still left out of the bigger and main thing in the end.

When I finally allow myself and my heart to give fire and way to all those new hopes, something happens that I should've expected but didn't. I'm at the reception, and my phone starts ringing.

My father calls me and I immediately know something is wrong from his tone. He's angry but worried at the same time. "Bella, I need you to get out of Seattle. Like, right now. Get on the highway and drive straight to New York. I want you to use your credit card and stay in a hotel for as long as you can until you hear from me again Do you understand, Isabella?"

"I do, but why, dad? Is something wrong? What's happening?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, honey. I hate to tell you this, but you're going to France in a month."

"What?! France? Are you okay, dad? I have college! I can't just go to France!"

"You have to and you will! God, Bells, please just don't argue on this with me. Okay?"

I didn't know what was going on but I had to trust my father. He was all I had left, after my mother died in a car accident seven years ago.

"Okay."

"I love you, Bells. Bye."

"Love you too, dad."

I pack up my things and quickly exchange plans with Alice and Rosalie and hurry to the hospital and all the while, my mind is running a mile a minute. I have all these question but no answers or clues as to where I can get them from. I'm in a frenzy and a state of worry as I pick up Edward and by the evening, I'm on the highway, driving as calmly as I can while Edward's hand rests on my thigh. One thing I notice, is that Edward never asks anything, just kisses me everywhere he can and whispers supporting words when I feel worried about my dad. I need him, and he gives himself completely to me.

But nothing can be the same. And the fact never feels more true than right now. When we are forced to stop in the middle of the highway, 10 pm in the night.

And then four black Mercedes pull up in front of us and Edward tenses beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Puzzle Is So Big.

 **Hey guys! This chapter is going to be short since it a bit of a bombshell. Hope you guys like it and oh!**

 **P.S: Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows, guys, I absolutely love them and I try to reply to each one of them!**

I was instantly afraid. Being the daughter of the mayor, I knew all about kidnapping, rape, violence and crimes. I wasn't confused to see these black cars and 9 men in suits walking towards my car. But I was definitely surprised.

Edward was tense beside me and I turned to find him rolling down his window and shouting to the men in black, "C'est fait! elle va en France pour des raisons personnelles!"

I was no fool to Italian, I knew he said that 'it's done and she's going to France for personal reasons.' I understood it all perfectly. But what I didn't understand was the fact that why Edward seemed to know these guys. And how did he know of France? Did he know my father?

"What are you doing, Edward? Do you know them?"

"Be quiet, Bella."

Be quiet? BE QUIET?! He's telling some guys who look like men in black, that it's, whatever 'it's' is, is done and I'm going to France for personal issues even I don't know, and he's telling me to BE QUIET?

Fuck it.

I get out of the car and walk towards the man in the front who is heavily tatted and pierced and looks creepy. Edward's calling my name in the distance but I block him out, focusing on the bulk of a man in front of me. "Hey you."

He looks startled, then looks at Edward and then looks at me, looking even more anxious than before.

"Yes madam?"

"Madam, my butt. Answer me, why are you all here and what is all of this about? Do you know me or Edward?"

"We know both of you, Miss Swan. We were sent here by the boss to confirm if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Didn't Mr. Cullen do the task?"

"What task?"

"Mr. Cullen was sent to Seattle to make sure you knew about the baby."

"Baby, what baby? Whose baby?"

"Your baby, Rosette Hazel Cullen."

What? Don't you mess with me, dude. I don't have a baby!"

"Yes, you do. And now we know that you're still not informed. You must come with us at once to Italy. We have a flight in 2 hours, we'll have to hurry. The boss will explain everything to you."

"The boss? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke, Miss Swan. All I'm allowed to tell you is that you have a baby who's 2 months old and the father is Mr. Cullen."

"What? Everything that comes out of your mouth seems like bullshit. I didn't marry Edward, nor had sex with him."

"Yes, you did but you were...incapable of remembering it so your child was taken from you. Everything will make sense soon, but you must come with us."

I look around in confusion, but Edward's already struggling in the hold of 2 men and then they shove him into a car. Someone leads me to a different car and the world goes black before I reach it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Hazy Dream Was What It All Was.

 **Hey guys! I know a lot of you are confused right now but I promise, it's all going to be clear in this chapter. Thank you all for your support and all the reviews, follows and favorites. I read all of them and try to reply to all. Leave me some love at the end and who knows? Maybe I'll PM you an outtake or short takes of the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this! Also, I need a beta and a pre-reader. If someone's willing, please tell me.**

I knew I was unconscious, but I wasn't, technically. A sudden heaviness pressed upon me as I tried to let this new whirlwind of a news sink in.

I had a baby. A daughter. _My own daughter._

Could things get any more worse? With this sudden confusion, came a protectiveness and a responsibility for my child in the back of my mind. I had to provide for her, it was the only choice. That baby, wherever she was, needed me. And her mother needed her. And this was the startling confession my unconscious made that forced me to wake myself up into consciousness.

I was in a bedroom, and I instantly knew I was in a private jet the moment I woke up. Panic started to sit dwell in my stomach and I clutched at my sheets, relief clawing at me when I realize I'm in my clothes. I look around and the curtains are drawn over the windows and there's a tray on the bedside, ladled with coffee, pancakes, bacon and scones.

After freshening up, I took a shower in the bathroom that was connected to the room. Sated with a fulfilling breakfast, I took a deep breath and went over what I planned to say to whoever I met, or recognized, and then I opened the door to a sight that was sure to send me back into a black out again. Edward was slumped against the wall across from the room and he was sleeping and breathing heavily and his stitches had split and his wounds on his head were leaking. He was still in the clothes in which I had picked him up from the hospital.

I shake him and he jumps to his feet, his wide eyes assessing me. I touch his temple, where the blood is already starting to dry, and he winces.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. How are you? God Bella, didn't I tell you to be quiet? Instead I find you chest to chest with a metal tatted guy? Did you eat?"

"Yes, I did. And Edward?"

"Yeah?" He looks wary as I reach up to take hold of his chain and make him look at me.

"You know I want answers."

He sighs and then gestures to the hallway on the left. "Okay, come with me."

"But first, we have to get your wounds cleaned and stitched up, okay?" We walk around for a while until we reach a room with several men in it. He leads me to a middle-aged guy with sandy hair. We introduce ourselves and he seems friendly enough. "Hello, I'm Alec. I'm the only doctor on this jet."

He cleans and stitches Edward's wounds and then gives him some pills. Edward and I make our way to a sort of dining room and because I'm so hungry, I order coffee and a sandwich. Edward looks up and then reaches out to take my hand in his, squeezing it occasionally.

"You should probably know this first Bella, your father came from a huge and dangerous mafia family and though he chose not to follow his dad's steps, traditions of the Swan family were still expected to carry out through the generations and that included you too. In the Swan family, it is always expected for the daughters to...get knocked up at the age of 18. Your father tried to hold off for you as much as he could but by the time you turned 20, your grandfather just wouldn't listen for one more minute. Your father had no choice but he presented a condition to your grandfather. He agreed to let you get pregnant if you could be able to forget all that happened the morning after. Your grandfather agreed and that next time you went out, you met a man named Jacob Black."

A few tears leak from my eyes, and I hastily wipe them away. I still have confusion to deal with. I couldn't afford sadness too.

Jacob. My cousin who had died 7 months ago. I wasn't particularly close to him but he was a decent enough guy. But that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that my dad had a mafia family...that my grandfather was so sick...I couldn't register a single thought. So putting my hand on my stomach, I silently motioned Edward to continue. He rubbed my his thumb over my knuckled and spoke.

"He knew of the tradition and had reluctantly agreed to knock you up under pressure from your grandfather. You lost your virginity to him and you were found to be pregnant 5 weeks later. You were so drunk at the time when he fucked you that you didn't remember anything at all. You were also given heavy and countless painkillers so you wouldn't feel sore. I believe, it was 23 vodkas you were forced to drink that night. And 5 martinis. I was surprised you didn't throw up your guts. Anyways, after you found out that you were pregnant, your grandfather had you dragged to a brain specialist and by medications and operations, they found out that they couldn't prevent your memory. Your dad was so worried that your grandfather finally did the most horrible thing a grandfather could do to his granddaughter. He sent you to Vancouver for a vacation during your summer and you had an accident, remember?"

Now I was full on crying. Edward just soothed me and rubbed my back before placing his chair closer to mine. "Shh...It's okay, get it all out."

Of course. The accident. When I graduated from high school at the age of 19 since I had been sent to school a little bit late, I was excited for college. But due to money being tight for my father all of a sudden, I had decided to take a year off. When I was 20, my family had decided to go on a last-minute vacation to Canada. I was all for it, so I didn't object when they told me they had work and I was to go early. And then my car had smashed into a truck as I had had a few drinks with my grandfather and I was tipsy. I was in a coma for 10 months before I woke up. My high school besties, Alice and Rosalie, had also hold off on college for me. In a few months I was fine, and at the age of 22, I had gone to college. But that still didn't quite fit the baby into the picture.

Edward must've seen my confusion as he started to rub softly on my palm and spoke again.

"You didn't have a natural birth. You had an C-section and amazingly, you were able to give birth to a healthy girl as the accident didn't do much physical damage, only mental, which was what your grandfather preferred. During your coma, with the guilt of what he'd done pressing on him, Jacob Black committed suicide. Your baby was taken to Italy and you were kept in oblivion all this time. When your grandfather insisted that you be informed, your father thought of the only safe place to send you. The place where you would have a home, you're mother's relatives and lots of memories."

"France." My voice was barely a whisper as my mind started to process all of this information that was just too dangerous for me at the moment. I signaled the waitress for water and drank a full whole glass before I was able to gesture Edward to go on.

"Yes, France. That's why your father called you. And I'm afraid, all of that has been in vain. These men are not your father's, they belong to Marcus Swan, your grandfather who is currently in Italy, where we're going right now."

"But Edward, how do _you_ know all of this?"

"I worked for your father for 5 years, then I started my own business. I am _the_ Edward Cullen. The famous businessman and architect, owner of Cullen Corporate."

I didn't care who he was, my head was still swimming with all of these unpleasant thoughts but one still stood out after some time.

My baby. I needed to get to my daughter.

"Where are we going?" I asked like an idiot because I was just so confused that suddenly, everything in my life seemed strange and needed questioning.

"To your grandfather."

"So that means he's the boss, right?"

"Right." He said, confirming my fears. I was a lot scared of my grandfather after all that I learned.

"Hey." Edward leaned over and seeming a bit hesitant, gave me a peck on the lips. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay?"

I nodded. I had to trust him. "Okay."

And then I broke down to the floor, sobs ripping painfully from my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mom?

Edward lets me cry all I want and I let it all out. The frustration, the still-lingering confusion even though everything is clear, the sadness, the anger at the bastards I called my family, and regret for my daughter's firsts that I may have missed.

When I'm finally spent and there's no more crying to do, I look up at Edward who has his eyes fixed on me in an intense way. I'm forced to break his gaze, desperate not to add more turmoil on my plate with my feelings for Edward.

"I want to lay down for a while."

"Okay."

He helps me up and then leads me to my room. I'm standing at my door, looking awkwardly up at him, waiting for him to leave when he sighs exasperatedly and then pushes past me gently into the room. I follow him inside and he sits down on the bed and folds his hands in his lap. I stand before him hesitantly, wondering what I should say to him to make him leave. I wasn't in the mood for company and he was just staring at me, not even speaking to me.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"You said you wanted to lie down." With that, he pulled back the covers on the bed which I didn't realize was made again and climbed in, settling himself on the pillows.

"I want to lie down alone, please."

"You don't have a choice, Bella."

"What do you mean I don't have a choice, Edward? Get out of the bed."

"You literally don't have a choice. I heard your nightmares last night, Bella. I'm going to lie down with you. A healthy distance away, if you prefer."

I wanted him as close to me as possible but I also wanted to push him away and bury my problems deep down even if I knew it would be unhealthy. Also, he was right. I had been having nightmares of a time when I used to go live with my grandparents and screaming and gun shots would be heard to me, Alice and Rosalie from the basement. Times when my grandmother used to come to the kitchen with bruises on her face and the time when a man almost broke in and-

"That's it. Lie down. Come on, come here. Go to sleep."

And I did. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and I found my head resting against his shoulder.

I only dreamed of a time where there were my mother's laughs and my dad swinging me up and spinning me around.


	9. Snippet

Chapter 9: She's worth it.

Small hands reached up to tug my hair and the tiny body curled into my chest.

I looked down to warm chocolaty brown eyes same as mine but so much more beautiful. Dark curls tumbled out from her head and as I reached down a hand, soft tiny fingers clutched my single index finger strongly and she let out a small tinkling and a wonderful giggle.

"She's beautiful."

I turned around to see Edward watching me carefully with a small but bright smile playing on his lips. I smiled back at him, grateful for this little package God has given me.

Her eyes were still open, big, wide and inviting, filled with curiosity. I leaned down to kiss her cheek and Rosette Hazel Cullen slapped my cheek lightly and frowned for a bit, those pink lips pouting and then breaking out into a beautiful laugh. I knew exactly what she was trying to tell me. I may have only met her 10 minutes ago but it was an old instinct that allowed me to understand her perfectly as if she were a part of my own.

 _What took you so long, mom?_

I didn't know how I knew that but I did. I knew she was asking me that.

I loved her.

However, I didn't love the ice blonde standing across from me, pursing her lips and glaring at me. That look changed once she saw Edward behind me (Oh god, please, not another bitch crush) and flashed me a fake plastic smile and sashayed towards me slowly, her hips swaying. She stuck out her hand and smirked at me.

"Lauren Mallory. Mother and caretaker of the baby while the birth mother forgot her duties. Pleased to meet you."

Oh, so this was how she wanted to play. All right.

"Bella Swan, rightful mother of Rosette and here to take back her duties that she was made to forget." I could almost see Edward smirking and trying to contain his laughter as Lauren's smile slipped. She glared at me again and focused on Edward.

"Edward! It's so nice to see you again after 3 years! You look hot, as always. You owe me a drink, don't you? What do you say about tonight? Let the mom take over things as best as she is capable of, and then we can enjoy ourselves."

Trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9: SHE"S WORTH IT..**

 **Hey guys! So another chapter for you guys! And GUESS WHAT? You won't see any more mistake because I got a beta! Yep, so the credits of editing go to chocl8lips. This chapter would've been nothing without her.**

 **Leave me some love at the end, guys.**

The sun was shining as Edward helped me down from the jet. I tried to make sense of our surroundings but everything was unfamiliar and strange to me. We had obviously not landed in an airport because we were in the middle of a huge ground with trees surrounding its perimeter. And of course, nobody could miss the 13 men in black that were waiting for us at the end of the driveway.

Seriously, I hate men in black. The movie, not actual men in black. Black is hot. Okay, that's enough.

A large, warm hand engulfed mine, strong fingers entwining themselves with my own and I looked up to see Edward looking down at me. It was always like this whenever he touched me, even if it was chastely, not intimately. I know there's an attraction between us, a much more intense one than all my former flames but it feels different. Apart from the lust, there's a sudden need and crave of mine to always have him near me, to always be by his side. It's a silly thought and I push it back because I have other things to focus on.

The men start walking to a black car and I assume they're taking us to my destination, if not cage. My father didn't give me a hint to stay away from Italy or my grandfather but I've figured out by now that he didn't want me to come here.

The ride is short and I can only assume that the makeshift, personal airport belongs to Marcus. I'm not thrilled but I'm not intimidated by his power and property either.

Although I am intimidated by the older dark-haired man on the front porch of a huge mansion. He has two men in black on his each side and he's definitely grinning when the car comes to a stop in front of him. He takes his sunglasses off and he's actually quiet good-looking with the dark Swan genes. Although I bet that's what made him so charming that I was attached to him, that I thought I loved my grandpa.

But not now, nor ever. He did what no one should have the heart to do.

I look over to Edward, who's gripping my hand like it's the end of the world, his head down. Maybe it is. I certainly haven't seen the crime-side of my family.

Great family, right?

He looks up at me and smiles, kissing my hand and rubbing the knuckles before gesturing for me to open the door.

Marcus Swan is obviously displeased to see Edward as his smirk quickly turns into a glare. He looks at me and waves his hand. We're all standing at the porch, silent and still and Marcus is still glaring at Edward and smirking at me. He reminds me of a clown, part angry, part happy.

A minute passes and then a kind-looking lady comes and Marcus says, "Bring Lauren." I don't know Lauren is but obviously she is someone who Marcus thinks will be displeased to see me.

A mistress, maybe?

Who knows? It's a world of betrayal, folks.

A blonde, albeit pretty, bimbo comes, holding a wiggling baby in her arms, and I instantly know it's her. It's my peanut, my Rosette, my daughter. My baby.

I wrench my hand from Edward's and rush to her. Lauren is wary at first but she knows who I am. Bitch.

I take Rosette from bimbo's arms and tears well up in my eyes. I can't believe I missed out on 2 months of holding her and doing things with this girl of perfection.

Small hands reach up to tug my hair and the tiny body snuggles into my chest.

I look down to warm chocolaty brown eyes same as mine but so much more beautiful. Dark curls tumble out from her head and as I reach down a hand, soft tiny fingers clutched my single index finger strongly. She lets out a small tinkling and a wonderful giggle.

"She's beautiful."

I turn around to see Edward watching me carefully with a small but bright smile playing on his lips. I smile back at him, grateful for this little package God has given me.

Her eyes were still open, big, wide and inviting, filled with curiosity. I lean down to kiss her cheek and Rosette Hazel Cullen slapped my cheek lightly and frowned for a bit, those pink lips pouting and then breaking out into a beautiful laugh. I know exactly what she's trying to tell me. I may have only met her 10 minutes ago but it was an old instinct that allowed me to understand her perfectly as if she were a part of my own soul and heart.

What took you so long, mom?

I didn't know how I knew that but I did. I knew she was asking me that question.

I loved her.

However, I didn't love the icy blonde standing across from me, pursing her lips and glaring at me. That look changes once she sees Edward behind me.

Oh god, please, not another bitch crush. Then the bimbo flashes me a fake plastic smile and sashays towards me slowly, her hips swaying. She sticks out her hand and smirks at me.

"Lauren Mallory. Mother and caretaker of the baby while the birth mother forgot her duties. Pleased to meet you."

Oh, so this was how she wanted to play. All right.

"Bella Swan, rightful mother of Rosette and here to take back her duties that she was made to forget." I could almost see Edward smirking and trying to contain his laughter as Lauren's smile slipped. She glares at me again and focuses on Edward.

"Edward! It's so nice to see you again after 3 years! You look hot, as always. You owe me a drink, don't you? What do you say about tonight? Let the mom take over things as best as she is capable of, and then we can enjoy ourselves."

Trouble.

"The mother would like if the bimbo would stop flirting with the mother's friends, as the bimbo looks quite ridiculous." I say, looking down at Rosette and making silly noises at her and she claps her hand and closes her eyes. Marcus barks out a laugh and Rosette turns closer to my breast and I immediately want privacy. My breast had swelled after the accident and I had laughed it off, my mother joking that it must've been an added benefit of the surgeries done to me and I never got a chance to ask again. My breasts had never leaked but when Rosette's mouth comes in contact with my breasts, a warm liquid spreads across the front of my shirt. Lauren sees this and holds her arms out, smirking. No way in hell. My baby's hungry and I've already missed out so much.

But the bimbo stops me. "The baby prefers my method of feeding, mother. Please step back and hand her over to me."

Oh, hell no.

"Stay back, bimbo. Rosette will never come close to you while I'm alive. Why don't you go back to being a bimbo and go seduce one of the men in black? And cover up before a nipple pops out, darling."

I turn and, not knowing where I'm going, head into the house. I go upstairs, aware that Edward is following me, and am surprised when Marcus doesn't. He hasn't said a single word to me. He's still downstairs and I don't know what purpose I'm here to serve. I find a bedroom and lock the door. Edward goes to sit on the bed and I have no shame, taking off my top and heading to the bathroom.

"Where'd you get those scars?"

"What scars?"

"The scars and stretch mark around your stomach. Do you have any idea where they came from?"

"Uh, I was told that due to my accident, I got these scars and the stretch marks came because I was twisted in a strange way in the way and my lower half had an 80% chance of becoming paralyzed. I guess, they're because of the C-section."

"Glad you figured that out." Edward's eyes are fixed on the lacy black bra I'm wearing and his eyes rake over my exposed torso and I smirk at him.

"Smart ass."

Rosette starts to cry and I carry her to the bathroom. The breastfeeding is pleasant and I feel like I'm bonding with my baby in such an intense way that I'm taken aback. Her eyes are still fixed on me and grabs my breast with both hands and I laugh.

After the feeding, I bathe her gently and dress her up in one of the dresses Edward took from a bag on the jet that was filled with baby clothes. I go out to the bedroom where Edward is lying in the bed, his shirt off and pants off, his eyes sparkling at me. I lay the baby in the middle and lie beside her. Edward scoots closer and holds the baby closer. It almost feels like we're a family but those are dangerous thought that I should not harbor.

"Why? You don't have to do this. You can go sleep in another room."

"Trust me, Bella. I ask myself the same question every 5 seconds and I can't figure it out. I want to hold you, touch you, hold this baby, so much that it takes my breath away."

He leans closer and kisses me chastely on the lips but it's enough for me to slide my hands into his hair and lick his lip. We make out for a minutes, our tongues playing with each, his hands caressing my breasts. After the shower, I had no clothing so I had to put on the same bra and panties.

He presses a kiss to my neck and we lay together, Rosette sleeping peacefully between us, and we fall into a deep sleep where I think of nothing but emerald eyes, pink lips all over my body and a tinkling baby's giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Lost Again?

 **Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, my laptop just wasn't working and I also had to go to Florida for a conference and was unable to do anything there except study. *Sigh* Those beaches.**

 **Well, here you go! Credits go to my awesome beta, Choc8lips. Leave me some love at the end.**

I'm dreading the morning and I think Edward knows that too because while I'm still lost and worried thoughts, he rubs my arm gently and places a kiss on the side of my temple. "It's going to be alright. What are you so nervous about, anyway? I'm the one who has to face the old boss."

"I'm not nervous, prick."

"Oh yeah? If I hadn't known better, I would've sworn that the way you're shivering, it's because you're in bed with a tight, hot male."

I shoved at him and he laughed, pressing himself against me, letting me drain all his warmth.

"Tight? How in the world are you tight? I'm the one who's expected to be tight."

He frowned. "Okay, forget the tight part, let's just assume that I'm a hot male model, huh?"

"Nope. You'll be reminded every moment that you, Edward Cullen, are tight."

"C'mere, you little minx. You're trying to tease me again, aren't you?"

"Piercing wails pinched my ears and I immediately looked over at where Rosette was crying and squirming around in her blanket. I scooped her up and tried to bounce her, but she refused to calm down. I turned to Edward, who was watching me with an intense look on his face. "I'm gonna go change and feed her, okay?"

He nodded and then motioned to the bag of clothes we'd packed for our trip to France. Failed trip.

"Get dressed and then we'll head down for breakfast. If there is any for us."

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for the baby to eat some food."

"Silly Bella." He tsked and I raised an eyebrow. "The baby already has the most delicious food."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your beautiful, luscious and delicious boobs, obviously."

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD, THAT IS SO GROSS! STOP TRYING TO IMPURE MY BABY."

Even though I was furious at his comment, I couldn't stop laughing. He'd basically told a mother that her tits were enough food for her baby.

Bastard.

After bathing and feeding the baby, I dress her up and make my way downstairs to find Marcus standing at the foot of the stairs, talking to Lauren. Lauren looks up, completely ignoring me and smiles at Edward.

Marcus smiles at me and motions with one hand to the dining room that's down the hall. We follow him, quiet except for the clicking sound of Lauren's heels.

"Are you sure the baby can be put into this 'Bella' girl's hands?" Lauren was pouting now. The look did not suit her.

Just saying.

"I think that's my decision to make, Ms. Mallory."

Okay, something was going to be terribly wrong. I knew that voice. I used to make fun of that voice and giggle at it when Marcus used it on dad when I was 4. It was the quiet but the dangerous voice. Polite but firm. The calm before the storm.

If Lauren had any sense left in her Gucci brain, she'd step back right now and be quiet. But oh no, she had some juice left.

"Marcy, what happened to Lauren? And you know I don't judge you but you know I'm great in all things baby." Marcy? Lauren was calling my grandfather Marcy? Oh boy, she's stepping into dangerous territory right now. My grandfather may have a taste for younger women but he didn't tolerate disrespect and whining even from those who shared his bed.

Wait for it.

"AAAHH!" Lauren's scream was so loud that it shattered my ears. Edward gave a loud snort behind me and I looked over at him to see him biting his fists so hard to no avail that his shoulders were still shaking wit laughter.

Marcus had shot Lauren's ankle.

"That will give you enough warning to last a lifetime. My decisions are my own, Lauren Mallory. I keep who I want and I throw away who I want."

Lauren was crying on the floor while nodding frantically. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the same time Rosette started to cry. Her wails were getting louder by the second and I didn't know what to do. I was torn between feeling afraid of my grandfather, pity for the crying girl on the floor with blood gushing from her wound like a crimson river, or the baby wailing loudly in my arms.

Suddenly, Lauren's sentence made sense. I myself wasn't sure if I'd ever be enough for my little Rosette. She deserved more than a 20-year old college student who only knew how to shop, eat, read and fuck.

Black spots permeated my vision and suddenly, Edward was in front of me, taking the baby from my arms and trying to calm her all the while shaking my shoulders and saying something I couldn't hear.

I was having a panic attack. My head was throbbing painfully and I was vaguely aware that I was feeling dizzy. I remembered this. I felt the same when a vital part of my life died.

I just saw my baby's brown eyes before I fell into a black sleep.

-OM-

"Baby, wake up. You've been out for 3 days. Please open your eyes. Rose needs you to be happy and calm."

Rosette. Baby. My baby. I'm a mom. I'm in my mafia grandfather's house who just shot a girl who has been caring for my daughter for the past month and a half. Lauren wasn't innocent as I'd seen a few bruises on my baby's bum but still, she didn't have to be shot for just being overly annoying.

And said daughter was nowhere to be seen. And probably had been for 3 days.

When I opened my eyes, they instantly zeroed in on bright green orbs filled with worry. "Bella? You awake? Are you all right?"

"Rosette. I want my Rosette. Please." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Bella, you need to stay calm. It won't be good for your health."

Panic and alarm rose up and I suddenly sat up in the bed I was lying in. My head gave a throb of pain and I winced, but I only wanted to see the little part of me that had become everything in the past 2 days.

"Where's the baby, Edward? Where's my Rosette? Where is she?"

Edward met my gaze and his eyes were nervous and scared, filled with the first traces of worry I'd ever seen in the cocky and rude professor.

"Marcus said you were unstable for the baby. He took Rosette to Korea."

Rosette? Korea? Marcus? He took her? He took my baby? My darling Rose? Why? What did I ever do? What did she ever do?

I got out of the bed and calmly started to put on any clothes I could get my hands on. If I was going to get my daughter back, I needed to be clear-headed. Distractions would always get in my way.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Get dressed, Edward. We'll leave in an hour."

And then I did something I swore I would never do when I was 17.

I called my bodyguards, Jasper and Emmett.

I called Alice and Rosalie next and then I called the person I hadn't seen in almost 5 years.

I called my brother, Aro Swan.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11: The World Is A Dark Place To Live.**

 **I know many people don't like this fan fiction. Many people even went on to suggest I live in Pakistan and that I don't know anything about American romances. Truth is, it's up to you whether you want to read this or not. But I have lived in america and it's from experience that I wrote this fic. I have seen schools in small cities where the dorms of foreign teachers and students are side by side. I just upgraded that to university in my fic. It's fiction. We all come to read fiction, right? But my story has enough fact-based information that I don't need someone to call it shit. And I have seen relationships which had started with sexual hatred and are now blissfully prospering. This isn't sexual harassment. I think it's made clear that Bella and Edward both know that they're interested in each other. anyways, it's still up to you whether you wanna stay on this roller coaster or get off. Enjoy! (Sorry for the late update)**

 **Thanks.**

"I knew you'd come to your senses, sis."

I swallowed. There was no need for me to get emotional or angry. I wanted this to happen. Aro had always been this way. It was just the weak sister I was that always hoped he would change.

"Aro, I didn't call you to tell you that you were right and I was wrong. I need your help with my daughter. When did you know about her?"

There was silence. I bet he thought he would be able to get away with it.

Bastard.

"What are you talking about? Did you just call to annoy me?"

"Shut the fuck up and answer the question. When did you know that our lovely grandpa was not as lovely as we thought?"

"I knew that when I was 21. I was prepared for the line of job I was expected to follow. But my business succeeded and I was able to leave everything behind."

"You were 21 four years ago. And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I had no business to, Bells! As far as I knew, you were upset with me, dad was happy because I didn't want to kill people and grandpa banished me from the estate because I didn't want to kill people! Then there was your 'sudden' accident and the threat to my wife that I couldn't tell you the truth. What was I supposed to do?"

I was speechless. These reasons didn't excuse his behavior but it explained a lot. I didn't know Aro's wife, Angela was threatened. She was pregnant and that made sense for what my brother did.

"I didn't know."

"Well, now you do, Bells. I wish I could say sorry, but I'm really not. My blood family cut me off but I couldn't become Marcus Swan to the people still expectant of me."

"I understand, Aro but I need your help." I already decided that I'd beg him if I have to. Rosette's life was in danger and I no longer trusted Marcus.

"Bells...I'm not sure about it but go on."

"Marcus took Rose to Korea."

"In front of you? Did he have your permission?"

"No, he didn't have my goddamn permission. Do you think I'd let him take my baby from me after I'd only seen her for 24 hours? Jesus, Aro."

"Hey, calm down, Bells. He can do that, you know, permission or no. He technically has the guardian rights."

"How?"

"Bella, this family is capable of doing anything, just by mentioning it's name. And you were MIA for quite a while."

"Aro, can I ask you something?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward mouth the word "water" to me and leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"How did it happen? Edward told me but...how did the memory stuff happen?" I quietly asked. He understood. I put the phone on speaker, closed the door and went back to packing.

"Bells, there's more. Marcus had no way of knowing whether or not you'd still have your memory and remember the pregnanacy after the car crash. During the last 2 months of pregnancy, you became restless. Got diagnosed with insomnia. You still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night and are not able to fall back asleep, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip. I did have problem with sleep once in a while. I was also diagnosed with depression and mild concentration problems 4 months ago. I had shrugged it off, as I was once again fine after that.

"Bella, I visited you once when you were pregnant. You were so glowing, so bright, with your hand on your tummy. I remember you looking up at me and suddenly, you blurted 'Rosette'. And the name was given. But Bells, you were beyond happy. You were ecstatic. And then Rose came. Marcus allowed Ang and me to be at the hospital. Rose was a beautiful little thing. This only happened 8 months ago."

"No, that couldn't be. Edward said I had been in a coma for 10 months."

"No, you weren't. You were in coma for actually, 4 months and you were out of this world for 1 and a half month."

"How?"

"Marcus gave you high dosages of Lunesta, Sonata and Ambien CR after every 20 hours with alcohol. That's why you are also a bit alcoholic, right?"

"Yes." I whispered. My life was crumbling bit by bit. The steely resolve I had had 10 minutes ago had already been destroyed.

"Why did Edward lie?"

"Edward didn't. He wasn't there. He was told by incorrect resources that were fed lies by Marcus's resources."

"What else do you know?"

"Bells..."

"Tell me. Now."

"After the pregnancy, you were convinced to travel to the airport without Rosette. Marcus had a guy crash into your car and you were put in a coma. You actually woke up after 4 months, but Marcus actually gave you morphine with alcohol and you were high most of the time that nobody knew whether you were awake or asleep. After that, the hospital released you and at home, you were given those sleeping pills and painkillers regularly which had side effects including loss of memory and concentration. This went on for 2 months while dad was locked up in jail. Mom was grieving and got diagnosed with cancer, which was also kept from you. Then, you were back to glamorous Bella Swan. I tried to tell you, but Marcus wouldn't let me get anywhere near you. You had forgotten everything and Rosalie and Alice had been unaware of the pregnancy as they were abroad for their internships and when they got back after one year, your accident never brought up your missing in action with them for nearly 13 months."

I had nothing to say. This all explained the missing and weird gaps in my strange life. Why I had mild insomnia, loss of concentration. Why I was informed of Mom's cancer when she only had 6 weeks left. Tears brimmed up and two steady arms wrapped around me. I breathed in the scent of cigarettes and forests that was of Edward and laid my head back on his shoulder.

He whispered, "I didn't lie. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

I nodded and stepped out of his embrace and started to zip up the spare suitcase I had found in the room.

"Aro, I need your help. Please."

He sighed. "Of course, Bells. Anything. I realize my mistake now. I want to be there for you and Rosette. I think she'll love Matt."

"Who's he?"

"My son. Yep, he's 2 years old."

"Oh my god! That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Nevertheless, I'm still sorry."

"You always were a huge, soft teddy bear."

"Yeah, but I made up for it with my charming personality and my ruggedly handsome and attractive face."

I burst into laughter, something I thought I wasn't going to be able to do. Aro laughed as well and I felt good in a long while.

"Can you meet me in Seoul? I'll be there in 3 days tops, with Jasper and Emmett."

"God, I miss those bastards."

"So do I" came Edward's voice. Aro snickered.

"Welcome back, Cullen."

"Thanks, Aro.'

"Well, Bells, I'll be there. I'm in Japan for a business trip but I'll call Ang and explain. I'll meet you at Dongin-Dong 511-5 Sinsa-dong, Gangnam-gu. Jasper'll know it."

"OK, got it. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh and Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

I went silent. I hadn't heard that for 5 years. "I love you too, Aro."

"Take care, bye."

"Bye."

"So, we going to Korea?"

"Not you. Me. I don't want to drag you into this any more than I already have."

"Bella, please, no. I'm coming with you."

"Why the sudden interest, Edward? As far as I knew, you despised me."

"I didn't despise you, I wanted you. And because I recognized you and knew you weren't informed about the deal." His eyes widened in surprise and I knew he didn't mean to let that bit of information slip.

"What deal?" When he looked away, I narrowed my eyes. "Edward, is there something you're still not telling me? What is it? Tell me."

"Isabella, it'd be best if you hear it from Charlie."

"I don't want to hear it from Dad. Tell me. Now."

"There was a time when your father came to me in need of help."

"When?

"3 months ago. He knew Marcus wanted you and he made a deal which would prevent Marcus from getting you in some way in the future. He thought if you married someone powerful, he would keep you from being made Marcus's property."

"So he sold me in marriage to some billionaire?" This was shit. This couldn't be happening.

"Isabella, he gave your hand in marriage to me."

I jerked.

"Well, I guess that's not too bad, right? I mean, we'll work it out."

"Shut up, Isabella. Let me make one thing clear. I only want to fuck you. I don't want to love you. I only comforted you in this time because you were distraught and worried and needed someone to rely on. In this marriage, it'd be best if you don't mistake anything between us for something more. Get dressed. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

He slammed the door on his way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: I Have To Get Through This

 **Welcome back, guys! Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **WARNING: It's going to be a bumpy and a very emotional ride, guys. I'm saying sorry in advance :)) I love Edward just as much as you do.**

Rosette was gone. Edward was going to be my future husband. He hated me. Rosette was in Korea with Marcus. I was going to marry Edward. He didn't like me.

Random thoughts swirled around in my head. I was no longer aware of why I was going to Korea. I slowly sat down and took several deep breaths.

One thought took priority over all the others jumbled around in my head.

Rosette was my priority. And I needed to remain strong-willed for my baby girl. I had to get her back from Marcus.

So I dressed in the only other clean outfit _he_ had packed out for me (An emerald silk blouse, which reminded me of his goddamn eyes, and white shorts) and brushed my hair and washed my face and put on a bit of mascara, concealer and lip gloss.

I found Edward smoking a cigarette in the foyer, leaning against one of the pillars and talking to a body guard I hadn't noticed before. Carefully, he slipped a big wad of cash into the man's pocket and I sighed quietly. I was accustomed to this. People in our house did it all the time when I was growing up and spending my vacations here. Slipping a little bit of money (And I said little, cue sarcastic emoji) into the servant's or bodyguard's pocket was nothing out of the normal.

His eyes met mine and he waved the guard away. I strode down the stairs, exhausted for some unknown reason even though I had been out of it for 3 days. Edward straightened and I braced myself for his cold demeanor I had glimpsed upstairs. Although some deep part of me was hoping that the kind, sweet, playful and gentle man would return, I knew demanding answers and details from him right now would only lessen the chances of us having a civil car drive to the jet.

Marcus had taken one of the 3 jets parked at the air field and I was taking the second one. I knew he'd probably be angry after he hears about it's disappearance but I didn't really care.

After we boarded the jet, Edward went to one of the 5 private room in the back of the jet and slammed the door behind him. I went to the bar situated at one side of the plane, where a waiter was already cleaning glasses. I waved him off and mixed myself a margarita. In no time, I had downed 3 pina coladas, 2 margaritas and 3 tequila shots. I was feeling a little dizzy so I took a nap in one of the rooms for a little while.

I woke up 5 hours later, informed by the air hostess that dinner was going to be served. I hadn't expected Edward in the private dining area, closed off at the other side but there he was. He was sitting at the table, smoking, dressed for a casual dinner in a baseball shirt and pants. I walked over to the table cautiously and he motioned for me to sit down. The dinner had already been placed, one of the finest available, of course.

I sat down, piling my plate up since I hadn't eaten in 3 days. I looked up to find Edward watching me intensely. I stared back, until he looked away.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to have dinner with you, Isabella."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to have dinner with you." Just as I piled the last thing onto my plates, I stood up.

"Sit down."

There was something in that raw command, something that hinted a little bit of desperation and exhaustiveness that I sat down.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." I whispered. I had come out of the room, determined to not let him control me, but I was so goddamn tired that I didn't have it in me to snap a retort back at him.

"Isabella, there are some rules and regulations that I'd like you to follow when you move into the manor with Rosette."

"What? What manor? What rules?"

"My manor in Venice. Or my condo in Chicago. Or my penthouse in New York. Whatever's the most comfortable for you and Rose in the future. And rules that you will be co-operative with me on. That I expect you to obey." He was speaking as if he wasn't delivering the news and shock to me like a knife to the chest every time he spoke. A blow after another. He was poised perfectly casually, like he was delivering the weather or planning our next date.

"Who's to say that I'm marrying you? Who's to say that I want to be involved with you in any way? Once I get Rose "

"Once you get Rose, you'll be taken directly to France where your father will be waiting for you at the aisle. You'll get a pretty wedding dress, I'll have my assistant buy you a ring and then we'll get married lavishly. You _are_ marrying Edward Cullen. Everyone will be there. After that, you can move into any one of my houses and prepare yourself for the duties, obligations and traditions in my family you must upheld. I want no argument on this."

"Who are you that you claim ownership on me? Who do you think you are that you've fathomed that I will go one step with you?"

"Please, spare the dramatics. You have walked more than a hundred steps with me by now, although nobody's counting. With that, I bid you good night. We'll be landing in Seoul tomorrow." He stood up and called the waitress, who strolled over to him.

"Elena, would you mind sending my dinner to my room? Thanks." And he strode out of the room.

I walked slowly back to my room in a daze, not hearing the calls of the waitress behind me asking me whether I wanted the food or not.

One thing became clear among all the others when I sat down on my bed.

I would not let Edward Cullen lay a finger on me. I would not let him claim any kind of ownership on me, whether by contracts or wedding vows.

The devil doesn't know who he's messing with. Well, he'll see just how much Bella Swan lives up to her name.

With that, I strode back to the dining lounge and smiled at the waitress to leave the food on the table. I ate my food with a smile on my face and only one worried thought about Rosette.

* * *

I was asleep when he came.

Knock Knock.

I woke up to find Edward leaning against the door, knocking on it as if he wasn't already in my room.

I got out of bed, well aware that I was in the midnight blue scraps of lace that only Marcus's jet rooms would provide. Edward's gaze shot to where my neckline dipped to reveal the top of my breasts. His gaze traveled to my legs and back up to my boobs. I smirked.

"Up here."

His eyes shot upward and then he slowly smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are those scraps what you call proper clothing? Did you wear those piece of laces for me, Isabella?" He strode over to me and slid a hand around my waist. His breath washed over me, peppermint and spice and purely male.

"Were you thinking of me when you put them on? Were you thinking about how hard I would be when I saw you?" His other hand encircled my nipple and then he freed my breasts from the cage of lace. He bent down and licked a nipple and I let out a wanton moan.

"Yeah? Is that what you want? Well, you can have it then, baby." He took the entire nipple in his mouth and heat and fire shot through me straight to my core. I writhed against him and gripping his hair with my hands, I pushed him back until he was against the closed door.

He hefted me up without any strain and I wrapped my legs around him.

And then I flipped the game. Turned the tables.

Putting on my seductive smile, I leaned away from him and looked him over. And then I kissed his neck and whispered, "But surely, Edward, there would be something I can give you too."

I slid my hand over his stomach towards his cock and stroked it gently then squeezed.

"Oh god, Bella."

But then I removed my hand and slid down off him. He opened his eyes, squinting in confusion. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, Edward, I'm a cranky old woman and right now, it's past my bedtime. So you're dismissed."

I opened the door, and led him out in the hall while he was seething in anger, clenching his fists. I decided I had missed the look of pure hatred and sexual frustration on Mr. Cullen's face.

"Get out, Edward. And have a nice cold shower, Edward Jr." I smiled at his now hard as lead cock and slammed the door in his face.

Crisis averted. Job tackled. Ego restored.

But what would I do now with the crisis of my panties soaked?

I sighed.

Rose was important now. Only her.

* * *

The next morning, I dressed in the dirty clothes and the plane landed just an hour after breakfast. Where Edward was nowhere to be seen. I smiled gleefully.

I had only been to Seoul twice for vacation in my whole life. It was easy to navigate to the nearest cafe where I got myself a coffee and 3 doughnuts. Then I stopped by the mall to buy some clothes. I charged all of them to the credit card Marcus had left foolishly in his bedroom at the mansion.

Then I bought tons of shoes and charged them all to Edward's credit card which I had _accidentally_ stolen from his back pocket while he was too busy groping me last night.

A million dollar smile on my face, I had all my purchases sent to the five-star hotel where I had made reservations for a suite, also with Edward's card.

Grinning like the cat that got the canary, knowing that Edward had no idea where I was, I bought more things and then went back to the hotel. I had a shower, got some lunch, worried about Rosette, called Marcus again to be greeted by his voicemail _again_. I got dressed in a red top, tight skinny black jeans and red stilettos. Marcus was all power, and I'd show him power.

Just as I was leaving for the restaurant Aro had mentioned, there was a knock on my door.

I opened it to find a red-faced Edward with a tight smile on his face and his fists, as usual, clenched at his sides.

"Isabella, there's someone here to see you after having lost all the hope of ever seeing you again when we searched the entire Seoul and you were nowhere to be found." He gritted his teeth.

I smirked, "Sorry."

"Besides, how was the cold shower, Jr.?"

"Isabella, we have guests." Edward was shaking with anger and I was shaking with laughter.

Somebody coughed from behind and muttered, "Are we going to be subjected to this sexual bickering, Aro?" Somebody else laughed.

I gasped and pushed Edward aside. He glared at me before stalking into my room and lighting a cigarette.

There, standing in the doorway, was my brother, Aro. He was smiling at me and in his arms, was Matt, a cute chubby little boy. And standing beside was his pretty wife, Angela.

Tears brimmed up in my eyes. I whispered, "Aro!"

"Hey, now don't go all teary-eyed on us, Bells. I know you missed me and Em flexing our muscles in the sun."

I laughed.

"Hey guys. I missed you so much."

Aro wrapped his arms around me. "Me too, sis. Me too."

I let them all in, and Angela smiled at me as she passed me and Emmett tackled me to the ground, lifting me up. "Hey, baby girl! We missed you so much. And your treats to the clubs." He added with a wink and Jasper laughed.

"Okay, okay, my turn. We all know she missed me the most." Jasper grinned at me and Em laughed, "Not a chance in hell, hotshot."

"Hey Em, your words, not mine." Jasper hugged me and whispered softly, "You okay, darlin'?"

"Yeah, Jas. Thank you."

"No thank-yous now. Welcome back to the group, Baby Swan."

And I led them all in, to find Edward coughing violently on the floor, one hand clamped around his mouth holding a tissue and the other around his neck. I rush over to him and he looks up at me with eyes that reflect sadness, anger, regret and...

And an emotion I couldn't identify.

And then he lowers the tissue. And I gasp.

The tissue is red with blood.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I hope now you understand." Edward presses a kiss to my neck and I fell a strange urge to wipe the blood off but I don't.

Because he falls to the floor, unconscious.

And Angela gasps the one thing I don't want to hear. "He has cancer."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Point When You Realize Things Aren't Going To Go Your Way.

 **This chapter won't be all happiness but I promise, everything's going to solve itself.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jasper pulls me into his arms from Edward kicking and screaming. In that moment, I hate Jasper for keeping me from Edward while he lays there, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Jesus, Em, call an ambulance!" Jasper was shouting but his arms were calmly bound tightly around me. I would've appreciated his calmness and strength in any other panicking moment, but not now. I needed to be with Edward.

"No, not an ambulance. I'll call his personal doctor. The ambulance and the paps will just spread it around about Edward Cullen being near to death." Aro was shushing Angela, who in return who shushing Matt. He was crying loudly, and immediately I was transported to the last time I had seen her. My Rosette.

She was crying hysterically and I couldn't do anything. My visions had started going blurry, and I recalled Lauren still crying in a corner and Marcus muttering, "Jesus. She can't even be a mother. Just like Renee."

"Bella! Bella, listen to me!" Emmett was shaking me wildly, as I came to my surroundings. "I want you to stay here, okay? We'll take Edward to his apartment here. We want you to stay here, okay?"

"No." Jasper must've heard the steel resolve in my voice because he just dialed Edward's personal doctor and muttered, "Let her come, Em."

"I'll stay with her, if she'd like." Angela was quiet now, but her posture explained it all. She didn't want to be dragged into all of this again. And she had Matt now.

"No, it's okay. Aro, are you staying somewhere?"

"I'm staying at the JW Marriott Dongdaemun Square Hotel nearby. Why?"

"Take Angela and Matt there. I wouldn't want there name to be broadcast when this gets out, which I'm sure it will. It won't be good for you when Marcus hears that she's here, along with with your baby."

"Yeah, you're right." As Angela passes me, I see that she's near to tears and suddenly she has her arms around me and I can feel her as well as chubby little Matt hugging me. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. I'd do it again over and over again. I didn't know before, that he'd threatened you. I'm sorry."

"I know. I never held it against you. Thank you."

Aro returns half an hour later. Edward's personal doctor, Dr. Alistair, has already transferred Edward to a private hospital. He said we couldn't travel with him, so I'm in the bathroom. I'm washing my face and making myself look presentable and I'm remembering those last words Edward spoke to me before he lost his consciousness. He said he was sorry, and I assume he was referring to his careless and rude behavior. although I'm sure I don't love Edward or have any kind of feelings for him, I'm not exactly sure why i'm rushing to the hospital for him either.

My musings are interrupted by Jasper's knock on the door. "You okay, baby girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jas."

"Then hurry up and get out, girl! I gotta pee." Emmett shouts.

I laugh as I tie my hair in a ponytail and exit the bathroom. Emmett grins at me and I grin right back. Even though it's a really hard time for me, I'm glad to have this bit of normalcy in my life.

Soon, we're all in the hospital, going to Room 410. The room is brightly lit, with light sea-green wallpaper of the sea. There are cream-colored couches placed elegantly and the fireplace is burning brightly. But I don't notice that. I don't notice these things. My gaze just falls over them, because they're somewhat important details of a room. But the detail my gaze notices and commits to memory out of habit, is Edward's pale body lying on the bed. His eyes are closed, lips bloodless and face gaunt. But still, he's never looked more handsome.

I sit beside him on the bed and touch his hair. It's silky soft and just the way I remember from when I kissed him.

"He'll wake up soon." I stand up, extracting my hand from Edward's forehead.

I look over to see his doctor standing in the room. He has an easy smile on his face and I smile back.

"Hey, it's okay. You're the Isabella he told me about, aren't you?" At my confused look, he smiles again. "I'm also his webcam psychiatrist."

"Oh."

The others look nervously around and seem out of place. The doctor looks kindly at them and speaks in a gentle voice, like we're all afraid animals. I guess that's not wrong about me. "Would you mind giving me a moment with Ms. Swan, please?"

"Of course, Doc." Aro leaves with a pat to my shoulder. Jasper hugs me tightly and I savor the brief moments I have left with the people from my past that I did not love and care enough before. "Bells, we'll come up after grabbing lunch. We'll get you something."

"Not a chance, Jas. I'm the only one who knows that Bella likes the Big Mac cheeseburger from McDonald's with a large vanilla shake and an apple pie." Emmett boasts playfully and I grin at him. Jasper shoves him out of the door, muttering, "Guess we all know that now, ya big oaf."

I turn around to see the doctor checking Edward's heartbeat with a satisfied look on his face. He sees the troubled and somewhat hopeful look on my face and smiles hesitantly, almost worriedly.

"I assume he hasn't told you yet?"

"The reason he mysteriously seems to drop dead all of a sudden?"

"That and his mood swings. Do you want to know?"

"Yes." I say quickly. I may be angry at Edward for his careless and indifferent attitude towards me but I still felt something...something I'm not sure I know myself. And right now, the clarity in my head among the jumbled mess only told me one thing: Truth was essential right now for me to know, whether it was bad or good.

"Edward has bladder cancer, Ms. Swan. Are you sure he never told you?"

Although my suspicion and instincts and Angela's warning all pointed to this in my sub conscious, I'm still shocked and feel the world slip from beneath my feet. I still take the blow as I would've had even if nobody had told me. There's something wrong with me, it's not like I'm dependent on Edward. Aro is here now, as well as Jasper and Emmett. They once told me that all I had to do was call them and they'll come back without any questions. It was my pride and haste to get away from my family and the constricted freedom they provided me that led to my being away from them. But now they're here.

I owe nothing to Edward and he owes nothing to me. Except for the whole marriage thing. But even then, he has no hold over me as long as I don't repeat the sacred vows. But something tells me that I'm wrong this time. That I shouldn't do what I'm thinking I should do. I shouldn't run from him. I hate this voice of reason but I can't help but obey. Maybe it's just that I want to see his green eyes again. That I want to see his face flushed with blood again. That maybe I'll leave after he's discharged. But I know that after the news the doctor has just dropped on me, it's not going to let Edward get discharged soon.

"No. He never told me."

"I see."

"Maybe I just wasn't important enough for him to bother telling me."

"I'm sure that's not the case, Ms. Swan. I think you best be here for when he wakes up. It'll be good if he sees you first." He smiles and leaves the room.

The room is covered in silence and tears slip from my eyes. I don't know how I managed to keep them at bay for long. It's been a long time since I cried for anyone. I didn't cry for my baby because I knew, I know that I'll get Rosette back soon.

"Or maybe he was too busy hating me that he didn't get the chance to tell me between caring for me and looking at me like I was nothing but something he'd enjoy in bed." My whisper echoes in the silent room but once again, it's quiet again.

"No. I don't think that's the case either."

I turn towards Edward's bed, where he's struggling to sit himself upright. I rush over to him and help him sit back comfortably against the pillows. I hand him a glass of water and he gulps it in one go. I wipe my eyes and sit beside him, careful to not touch him except when mandatory so that he doesn't suddenly snap at me for being even remotely romantic with him.

"Thanks."

I stare at his fingers on the bed twitching nervously and finally he takes a deep breath and I look up at him. His gaze pierces me the same way it did when we first met, intense with a hint of sexual tension and something else I'm now afraid to admit to myself in case my heart gets any foolish hopes.

"I assume you know everything."

"Yes."

"And I assume you want some answers."

"Not really. I'm glad you're okay and now I just want to..." I trail off helplessly as his fingers graze mine and I pull them back subtly. His gaze searches mine again brazenly and I feel like I'm being examined.

"What? Do you want to go?" His voice carries no hint of any emotion, and it makes me frustrated. It's neutral and I have no way of knowing what he's feeling.

"I should go. It's late and-

"It's only eight. Not late."

"Right."

"Bella, you should know that everything I did had a reason."

"It just would've helped if I had been told those reasons."

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you but I had to. I feel something for you but I can't act on it. I've got 5 years at best, and 2 at worst. I can provide for you, give you a name, protect you from your family and take care of you. But I can't let myself fall for you completely. I can't let you fall for me too and then leave you heartbroken when I die." I flinch but he grabs my hand and his other hand goes into my hair to grip it firmly. "It's true, Bella."

He calls me Bella, not Isabella and it warms me. But the room is cold and it suddenly throws me back into the harsh and cheap reality of this world.

"I will die one day, Bella and I can't leave you broken. You deserve someone who'll love you and cherish you forever, not for 5 years on borrowed time. And that is why I can't let myself worship you completely. I can't even get to know you fully, worried that I'll fall in love with you and then, when I die, my soul will be forced to see your tears."

"I will cry, Edward, whether you die loving me or hating me."

"I know. But I'd rather have you hate me than look up at me with hopeful eyes as we grow older and you hope for children, gray hair and a lasting sunrise for me. And I'll start to hope for those things too but then I'll come back to reality and realize that I can't give you that. I can't give myself the luxury of seeing you with gray in your hair or you smiling at something you've told me thousands of times and I still forgot it every time. I don't have that, Bella. But you do. And i want you to save it for someone else."

"What if I want to share all those things with you? In the 5 years we have left?" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face in endless rivers and I was sobbing. Edward took me in his arms and I felt his lips at my hairline.

"No, Bella. I have 5 years left. You have your whole life ahead."

"But...there must be a treatment! Anything!"

"That's enough, Bella. There is no treatment and even if there is, I won't go through countless treatments that take all of the time I have just to have 2 more years of borrowed time from God."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

His lips press gently but firmly against my eyes, then my neck, my ear and then, like a whisper of feathers, against my lips.

"We can cherish the years we have, promising each other to never fall for each other. So as to not hurt ourselves."

It is the most hardest decision I've ever had to make. But I have to. And I regret it then.

"I promise." He rests his forehead against mine and our hands entwine together.

I regret it then.

A/N : CHAPTER INSPIRED BY SONG : Like I'm Gonna Lose You by John Legend Ft. Meghan Trainor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Sun Shines Every Now And Then.

 **I'm back! This chapter might be a little boring but we're getting to the main part, I promise. And don't worry, this story will have 15 more chapters. Speaking of chapters, with your positive feedback, I have decided that I'm going to expand Untitled Passion and Second Priority! And not to mention, Mistress of Mine is also going to be updated regularly, once I get around to it. I'm working on a couple of chapters, for the above mentioned stories and I'm going to be starting 4 new stories. So keep me on alerts, they're going to come soon!**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

I'm dragging myself to the bathroom at Edward's house by the time Edward gets discharged 3 days later. I didn't sleep for 3 nights in a row as Edward kept making small noises in his sleep and he had to be put under an oxygen mask every 2 hours. The calls I have been making repeatedly to Marcus have still not been answered and I'm worried. I know Rosette's only a baby but that doesn't excuse her from being sensitive to the shows of violence Marcus tends to put on now and then. That was proven when Rosette started crying the minute Lauren got that gun shot wound. And I knew Marcus has done much worse and it's a routine for him to continue doing much worse.

I'm dressing up for the meeting I set up with Marcus at his house. Well, it's going to be less of a meeting and more like me-barging-dramatically-into-his-house-demanding-he-gave-me-my-baby-back.

At least it's a show that gonna be in style.

I sigh as I finish putting my makeup on and head downstairs to where Edward is waiting. Jasper, Emmett and I have been staying at his house for the past day since the guys also needed some time to catch up. Alec said he'd meet us at Marcus's house. Edward insisted going with me to Marcus and I was tired and I wanted him to kind of be there to support me, so I didn't argue with him.

Jasper and Emmett were quiet and red-eyed, not to mention, haphazard, which led me to believe that they'd been drinking all night.

Edward was his usual self, caring, gentle and a tad bit funny than normal today. Emmett kept making lame jokes more than ever, and Edward and Jasper kept laughing on small things. I guess we all were jumpy today. I knew today won't be a pleasant day and we weren't kidding ourselves with thinking that getting Rosette would be piece of cake. We all knew what Marcus would do, what bargains he'll be willing to make and what men he could call with the snap of his thumbs to kill us.

And my greatest fear: All of us knew that Marcus wouldn't think twice about killing us. Not even me. He had his prize, Rosette. He didn't need anything else now.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Do we have any wine, Edward?" I smirked at him, who in turn looked nauseous.

"Please, don't. Even thinking about alcohol makes me want to throw up." Jasper groaned and Emmett nodded in agreement.

I chuckled. "You're free to go throw up anytime. So, does that mean I can leave my bodyguards here?" I was delirious with the thought that I could leave the brooding boys here. God knew what they'd do if the meeting with Marcus got out of control.

If I didn't know Emmett better when he's hungover, I'd say he had some strange abilities to make him look fine whenever he wanted to. Honestly, that's what this moment looked like. One moment, he was hunched over and the next, he was standing up, hands clenched into fists and a determined look on his face.

"Not a chance in hell, Bells. We're coming and that's final. No arguments." Jasper nodded solemnly and I sighed. It was a wonder how I managed with these lunatics back when we were little. Well, when I was a 17 and they were 22.

"Well, hurry up and have breakfasts. Make some coffee. Or do you three wanna please Marcus even more by dragging those walking dead faces to his boots?"

"Of course not. Well, personally I, would love to drag this sexy-as-hell walking dead face to your boots. Or a tad higher, if you want." Edward smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It won't be a tad." I mumbled as I went to make myself some coffee. I didn't know about these three zombies sitting on the tables hunched over, trying to curse alcohol, but I sure as hell wasn't in the mood to arrive dead and scraggly at Marcus's doorstep.

"We can easily move it up to inches, you know! I'm very talented." Edward called back from the living room. I laughed as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"We can throw up on you too, Edward, if you keep mentioning Bella's virtue in front of us." Jasper grumbled from the other room.

* * *

Soon, we were all ready and good to go. Jasper and Emmett were already in the car and Edward was just handing the keys over to a maid. Edward comes to me as I'm waiting for him at the bottom step and takes a concerned look at my face.

"Hey, you all right? You like you're going to audition for the next season of The Walking Dead." Edward walks alongside me to the car he called from his office earlier. He puts an arm around me and I instantly melt into his side. I'm glad he's alright with me the way he was before, but that hazy promise lingers on the backside of my mind.

"I definitely feel like that. Guess I just didn't put enough makeup on." I mumble.

"I'm sorry I kept you up every night. If it's any consolation, I kept thinking about you. I couldn't shut my head off."

"You thought of me as 'Damn, I want that girl in my bed' or you thought of me as 'When will she leave? She's so annoying." I put on my best impersonation of Edward's deep rumble and he burst out laughing.

"Definitely the former."

"Well, now that's a consolation I accept."

"I'm glad." I touch up my makeup in the car and when I'm satisfied that I look presentable, I shut the makeup kit and sigh, dreading this meeting even more, but still determined and unafraid with Edward's arm around my shoulders.

We pull up to tall black gates that conceal a long driveway that leads up to Marcus's mansion. Aro's car is parked there, so I know that he's already inside, delivering the first part of our meeting.

The men at the gates open them without question, and as we step inside, Edward, Jasper and Emmett are instantly being checked for any weapons. They don't even glance at me and I know Edward was right in keeping a gun hidden in my jacket's inside pocket. The women of Swan family were always considered weak.

The gun was not necessarily for killing Marcus, but for defending ourselves in case Marcus goes off the hook and tries to kill us. I know he isn't going to give up Rosette easily, so the gun might come in use.

We're led to the main hall, where Marcus is lounging on a couch with another young women at his side. Aro turns around to see us from where he's seated on a couch opposite Marcus.

"Welcome, Isabella. I see you are in the company of the very same bodyguards whom you sought escape from when you were 15." He grins at Jasper and Emmett, as if he expected them to be here with me. Perhaps he did.

"Yes, well time changes all of us, doesn't it?" The voice that came out wasn't mine. It sounded like a grown, mature and a mother was speaking out of me.

"It certainly does."

"Especially, when a person finds out that most of her life was conjured up by medicines, drugs and car accidents."

Marcus's smile faltered a bit but he managed his composure well. I was determined to break that too. "So, you know now, Isabella."

"I do. And I think you know what I'm here for."

"If you think you're going to get Rosette-"

"Yes, that is exactly why we're here." Edward spoke up for the first time since we'd been here and I looked up to find his face set in angry determination. He looks down at me and smiles a bit, a smile I longed to see since that revelation of his in Venice.

"Then you're sorely mistaken." Marcus seems to think that the conversation is finished and stands up, offering a hand to the bimbo sitting on the couch.

"We're not finished here, Marcus. I came here for Rosette and I'm going out of this house with her in my arms." I silently hand the gun to Edward while Marcus has his back turned to us.

'Well, then it seems, your trip here has been for nothing."

"Do you really think that, Marcus?" I ask quietly.

"Yes."

"Then I think you are the one who is sorely mistaken." Edward fires a shot at Marcus's arm and Marcus lets out a surprised shout, but doesn't even flinch. He turns around and sits down at the couch, telling his bimbo to scamper away.

Jasper and Emmett stand guard while Edward and I make our way toward the couch where Aro is sitting.

Marcus grunts in pain and that's the only sign of weakness he shows. I told Edward to shoot at his left arm because that's the arm he got nearly ripped out bone to bone 3 years ago in a messy fight and I know it hurts as hell.

Well, then, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"You marry Edward, you move into this house and you stay Rosette." He finishes the sentence with a smile, as if he's pleased with his own brain.

"Do you disagree, Isabella? It is a suitable agreement."

"I don't accept that. Either you give me my daughter right now, Marcus, or I will enjoy telling Edward every weak spot you have. Tik tok, grandfather."

"Or I could just blow your head off, Marcus. That'll be much easier." Edward growls.

"Or he could have us beat you to a pulp and then take Rosette." Emmett says from the back of the room.

Marcus looks visibly frightened but then he regains his composure. "Don't you ever learn, Bella? I can't be defeated." He takes out a gun and points at me, and then whispers something to the bimbo, who's still standing beside him. She returns later with Rosette in her arms and my heart lurches.

Edward shoots and I cry out, because it's unexpected. Marcus falls to the floor, unconscious, I hope, because even though I hate him, it still hurts when a person you're related to dies.

"Come on, Bella. We have to leave, now." I rush over and slap the bimbo when she resists giving me my baby. I take her into my arms and notice a baby carrier on the floor. I strap Rose into it and wear the carrier so that Rosette is in front of me, tucked quietly into my chest.

Aro stands up and rushes to a hallway to the left. "Here, I know a secret exit."

We all run after him, and soon, the hallway gets narrower and darker until we emerge in the middle of the Seoul's market, the famous Namsan Tower hidden behind a few trees in front of us. Edward quickly pockets the gun, and calls the driver. Soon, the car rolls around the corner, coming to a stop in front of us. The driver rolls down the window and I can see that he's terrified but looks prepared for anything. "Hurry, boss, they're coming after us." We all shuffle into the car and I hadn't even closed the door properly, when the car takes off. They come on our tail but soon, we shake them off, coming to the hotel where I checked in first when I came here.

I look at Edward and he nods. "It'll be safer here, in case they go to my house. I have plenty of guys there but it'll get messy and we're already in another country."

* * *

Later, that night, I'm feeding Rose when she pulls her mouth away from my nipple and giggles, fisting her tiny hand around my finger. She laughs and the tinkling sound of her giggles makes my heart flutter. I'm right where I belong, and I know she is too.

Edward come in late, quietly, as to not disturb Rosette. She 's on her stomach, making cute little noises and out of this world. He slides in bed next to her, and gives me a little smile. His hand reaches mine and I squeeze. He squeezes back and then Rosette climbs to him, and nestles into the crook of his. His hand around Rose meets my face and he softly strokes my cheek. I lean into his touch just as Rosette buries her hand into his shirt and sighs softly. Edward's eyes meet mine and his gaze burns me.

I know he feels it too.

 **LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND YOUR THOUGHTS!**


End file.
